Promised Tomorrow
by nicki-gurl
Summary: Ryoma's return made Fuji notice how much their youngest changed. Getting involved with him made Fuji realize he himself has changed. Once again he felt thrilled, alive… happy. But all good things had to end and sometimes one doesn’t get a happy ending.
1. Prologue: A Glimpse of Sunrise

Summary: When Ryoma returned to Japan Fuji couldn't help but notice how much their youngest changed. Getting involved with the tennis prodigy made Fuji realize how much he himself has changed. Once again he felt thrilled, alive… happy. But all good things had to end, and sometimes one doesn't get the happy ending one desire…

Rating: T for adult contents, but nothing really that explicit yet. It might go up in the future if I decide to write lemons

Pairings: This is a thrill pair, meaning Ryoma x Fuji

Disclaimer: I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

Warning: This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. This chapter is fairly safe. No real adult contents to be worried about.

AN: Finally! A thrill pair story of my own. I would like to thank the wonderful thrill pair writers out there who inspired my thrill pair fanaticism. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have survived all the months I had to stay at home to prepare for my board exams. Their stories are like my sunshine after a terrible storm… no kidding there!

And now on with the first chapter. RxR!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**PROMISED TOMORROW**

**Prologue: A Glimpse of Sunrise**

* * *

Fuji watched with suppressed delight at the unfolding before his eyes. It was a sight worth his talent in photography and he had hoped he hadn't left his trusty camera back home. But he didn't anticipate this event, having everyone aside from the man of the hour drag him in surprise to this impromptu celebration.

He had guessed it was well-meant gesture from his friends. Even Tezuka had cast a somewhat worried look before he pushed the brunet to the visual range of their guest of honor. He had just smiled at their antics, touched by their obvious attempt at making him happy. And this event did brought the genuine smile he had reserved for that one person and one person alone.

"Fuji-sempai."

"Ah… Echizen."

Fuji moved in to greet the younger man, and he couldn't help that the hug he gave him was much tighter than it looked, or that it was a tad longer than others. Fuji savored the feel of the tennis prodigy in his arms, of sniffing the same old nostalgic scent, on how the lithe body fitted perfectly in his slightly bigger form…

Someone cleared their throat and Fuji was forced to let go of the warmth he had coveted for so many year.

"How have you been Fuji-sempai?"

"I've been well Echizen," Fuji answered. "How about you? How's life have been outside your tennis?"

The two settled themselves at the still familiar tables of Kawamura Sushi, now handled by Taka himself. They sat side by side, neither really talking much, both basking at the comfortable silence. The others were making too much noise as it was, Momo and Kaidoh reenacting their tradition by fighting at the other table. Oishi was worrying excessively as usual while Kikumaru cheered on.

It all felt surreal. It was like being back in junior high, when they were all still kids. It was like they were back from being their young, cheery… innocent selves. But they all knew that that they have grown up, and this was only a brief reminiscence of the past.

As far as Fuji was concerned, that is.

"Ne Fuji-sempai. Why are you so quiet?" Ryoma broke their silent sanctuary.

"Saa… I don't know Echizen," Fuji replied, giving one of his smiles.

"Quite unusual of you sempai," Ryoma added. "It doesn't seem like you at all."

Fuji cocked his head to look directly at his seatmate. "Maybe I changed."

Ryoma frowned at the reply he got before he shrugged. "Too bad."

Fuji's smile slipped a notch, but none noticed the very negligible movement. He wanted to ask Ryoma what he meant by his words, and he was really tempted to do so when their haven was finally intruded when Oishi and Tezuka joined them.

"So, I hope everything's okay with the move Echizen," Oishi said. "It's been years since you've actually lived here in Japan."

"Exactly seven years, three months and twenty seven days from now," Inui suddenly announced from the next table.

"Inui! Don't scare us like that, nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"You're still too exact Inui-sempai," Momo said.

"Fshuuu…" Kaidoh hissed.

"How about your tennis career?" Taka asked as he placed the sushi at the table.

"Wait… Are you moving back here in Tokyo?" Fuji suddenly asked.

Ryoma threw him a smirk. "You have really been out of touch sempai. The move was okay Oishi-sempai. I got my own loft by the way, a unit quite good actually. I can't believe monkey king helped me find one in his many units, and he made me pay for it really exorbitantly. Maybe I could sue him for extortion."

"Atobe helped you look for one?" Kikumaru exclaimed. "How come you didn't ask us to help you?"

"He said he owned some units he wanted to sell when we met in Los Angeles last month," Ryoma answered. "I told him some time ago that I wanted to have a residential property in Tokyo, and when we met again he brought it up. It actually came fully furnished too."

"Hey, let's crash your place!" Momo said excitedly.

"Baka! You'll wreck the unit for sure," Kaidoh muttered.

"What did you say mamushi?" Momo asked angrily.

"What, getting senile at your age peach butt?" Kaidoh countered.

"Stop it, you two," Tezuka said, and the two calmed down once again.

Ryoma took a sip of his sake before adding, "As for my tennis career Kawamura-sempai… it's on hold for a moment. I need to recuperate and well… heal."

Fuji's eyes suddenly shot open. He looked at Ryoma and Ryoma returned the intense gaze with a sheepish look of his own.

"You really have been out of touch."

Fuji closed his eyes once more and smiled sweetly. "Well, pardon me for having been busy, Echizen. We all can't have the leisure of time at our side."

The rest looked at Fuji suddenly, and the tensai realized he was getting out of character. He couldn't believe this meeting was breaking down his defenses. He was becoming agitated and he was sounding… bitter.

"That's one way to put it, ne sempai," Ryoma goaded. "But from what I remembered _you_ used to have the time at you side, at your mercy sometimes. What changed?"

Fuji took a calming breath before replying. "I guess sometimes when one grows up one realizes that the world is far from the fairy tale we always thought it was."

Ryoma threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, the world is a fairy tale. It just doesn't have the happy endings most people wanted to have. But you always made sure that you get your fair share of amusement despite the hardship. What changed you?"

The group was looking at the two of them like some kind of tennis match, following their statements back and forth. Fuji looked at the challenge burning from the golden orbs of his verbal-joust opponent and he smiled again and put a wasabi sushi at his mouth. The conversation was over.

Ryoma raised a brow at the move but nonetheless followed suit. The rest settled in soon and the group was back to talking about other topics, munching the very delicious sushi at their disposal. Soon the night was getting later, and the party was winding to a close.

"Just remember to call us if you need anything Echizen," Oishi said as they all took their leave.

"Will do sempai," Ryoma replied and they all went to their separate ways.

Each returned home peacefully. But that night two were haunted by their past and feared their future.

TBC

* * *

Yeah! The prologue is finally up. I've always wanted my very own Thrill Pair story and now its here. But I've got to warn you. This is my very first attempt at the pairing and my very first attempt at some healthy dose of angst. It will get angsty in the future.

Updates of this story would be scarcer than my first Prince of Tennis story. **Double Standards** is my baby and I'm focusing more of my attention and time in that one. Expect updates of about once a month, depending on the progress.

Thank you for reading and please review!

**nicki-gurl**


	2. Chapter One: A Changed Man

**Summary:** When Ryoma returned to Japan Fuji couldn't help but notice how much their youngest changed. Getting involved with the tennis prodigy made Fuji realize how much he himself has changed. Once again he felt thrilled, alive… happy. But all good things had to end, and sometimes one doesn't get the happy ending one desire…

**Rating:** T for adult contents, but nothing really that explicit yet. It might go up in the future if I decide to write lemons

**Pairings:** This is a thrill pair, meaning Ryoma x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. This chapter is fairly safe. No real adult contents to be worried about.

**AN:** I'm happy to present to you the newest chapter of this story. Of all my stories this is the hardest one to write because I've never really delved into the whole heavy drama/angst themes before. I love reading them but I've never attempted to write them before.

During the holidays I didn't have a lot of chance to go online because I had to play chef/hostess at our home. And we don't have our own inter connection (yet). So I spent the time I was free coming up with new stories and now I'm posting a new story entitled **Ryoma's Lover.** It is a six chapter mini story that I finished during the holiday season (at least it has been fruitful ^^). I hope you'll enjoy that story. The full summary can be seen at my profile.

I'm happy that many have read this story. To those who reviewed **Promised Tomorrow** I would like to extend my heartfelt gratitude.

**-strage-and-weird-:** I'll make it a point to update sooner… I'm glad you like the chapter, even if it was relatively short

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr:** *grins*

**Kuroi and Shiroi:** Yeah, thrill pair baby!

**hyperdude:** It took me really long to make the banter between them as natural as possible… it was hard because this time the roles are different. Ryoma is the baiter while Fuji is the baited.

**1-D-A-N-I-0: **You're my longest reviewer! Thanks for considering me a good writer. It really boosts up my morale, since I'm terribly unsure of myself sometimes… Yes, this going to be quite angsty and full of drama. I'll try to make this better as the story progresses. We'll be getting our very own internet connection soon so updates would be quicker (I hope… V^^V)

**wuzzgoinon:** Thanks!

**wackylou:** Thrill pair is one of my favorite pairings!

**vhevhe:** Yep, I wanted this to be different from all the other thrill pair stories and there are a lot out there… took me some time to actually build the framework of this one. The reverse roll has a reason, one you will see soon.

**tsub4ki:** Yeah, Fuji is pretty bitter… there is a good reason for that. Ryoma will make him feel better in the future though… as soon as Fuji let him, that is!

… and with that I give you the official first chapter of **Promised Tomorrow**. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**PROMISED TOMORROW**

**Chapter One: A Changed Man**

* * *

"Here are the new proposals for the next advertisement Fuji-san"

Fuji looked up from scattered papers in his table to his personal secretary. He nodded curtly and took the folder without a word. He laid the folder in the small pile located at far side of his table, reserved for matters of urgency. After that he returned his attention to his previous task, hoping to finish organizing it soon so that he could proceed to the aforementioned stack. Despite his best efforts he found concentration once again eluding him toady. It has been doing that ever since the fateful dinner the previous night.

A sigh escaped his lips and he sat down heavily in his chair, closing his eyes in utter surrender. He allowed his mind to wander a little. He had no other choice. He was too distracted to be much productive at the moment.

Scenes from the party kept playing before his eyes like a broken video player. And no matter how much he tried to refrain himself from being affect the simple truth is that he was unsettled. There was no use to beat around the bush. The whole affair threw him off course, and he was finding the return to his previous trail futile at the moment.

_Why am I so affected? It's not like there was anything between us to begin with._

Fuji threw a dirty look at the room in general, like the normally warm and tranquil space was somewhat at fault for the confusing feelings he was experiencing. However he was rational enough to ruminate the fact that he was at fault here, or rather his traitorous heart, if the unmistakable throbbing in his chest whenever his mind gazes over anything that even remotely connected to Echizen was any indication.

His mind went over again the one person that could successfully rile him up: Echizen Ryoma.

The person he had tried valiantly to catch the attention of and then stop thinking about. The one person who shattered all his walls and yet seemed unaware of his power over the tensai. The only one who made his blood rage in hunger and passion, then with anger and bitterness.

The ever immune Prince of Seigaku Tennis Club, the stubborn and cocky freshman wonder of the Junior High tennis circuit, Echizen Ryoma. The only person to have brushed off the Fuji Syuusuke without as much as a batting of an eye.

He never understood the attraction he had with the younger man. It wasn't his strength because if he seeked power he would have gone after Tezuka. It was not his childish immaturity and naivety since Eiji perfected that thoroughly. It was not his cocky disposition because Atobe was a perfect personification of that.

"Love is without reason, for love cannot be reasoned out."

Fuji looked up sharply to the profile of his older sister perched at the frame of his door. Yumiko's normally pleasant face was marred with a worried look as she watched her brother try to recover from his moment of vulnerability. She closed the door of the spacious office and walked towards her brother's desk, settling herself at a chair before him.

"Are you okay Syuusuke?" Yumiko asked worriedly.

Fuji tried to pacify his sister with a smile, one Yumiko easily deduced to be a forced one. "I'm really fine nee-san. You don't have to worry."

A frown creased up the face of his older sister. "Of course I'll worry about you. Not only am I your sister but I also noticed that you have been preoccupied since morning," she insisted.

A chuckle escaped the brunette man. "Saa… you know me too well nee-san. But really, I'm fine. There are just things in my head that is rather… confusing me."

"You can always talk to me Syuusuke, just remember that," Yumiko said sympathetically. "I might not be able to help you always but I'll be here to listen."

Fuji smiled fondly at his sister. He always knew that he could talk to his sister. And he was half tempted to, because despite her previous words Yumiko seemed to always have the right insights to his problems. But his current dilemma was so irrational in his point of view, to have still felt something for someone who has been gone from his life for more than seven years, he loathed to admit it to anyone. Nevertheless to be of any use to the company that day he needed an outlet so…

"How was your party last night?"

Trust Yumiko to hit the target so accurately.

"It was… nice," Fuji replied with a pause. "It was good to see everyone again together."

Yumiko cocked her head expectantly. Fuji sighed in defeat, for he knew his sister would get it out of him now one way or another. They were so alike like that, only she uses more subtle ways.

"I saw him again."

There was no need to elaborate who '_him'_ was. Yumiko had known from the very beginning about the two of them, about how he felt. She had known everything and she has been the one who he ran to for advice.

"I surmised as much," Yumiko murmured. "Was he different than before?"

Fuji gave a whimsical smile at the question. "He looks even better now but I sense he has… changed. I don't know if it was for the better or worse but he is definitely more talkative now."

"And you?" she prodded.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Yumiko smiled at the quizzical look his brother sent in her direction. "Seeing what has became of Echizen, didn't that made you realize something?"

"It made me realized how much of a besotted fool I am," Fuji replied bitterly. "I mean seven years, and I still feel like a love-stricken boy chasing after his first love."

"Well, to be fair he happens to be you first love," Yumiko reiterated.

"That's beside the point nee-san. All Echizen did is confuse me." Fuji cast a contemplative look at the general area. "Specially now, returning so suddenly with only a flimsy excuse to the media and his fans."

"So you do keep tabs about him," his sister teased.

He let out an uncharacteristic snort. "How couldn't I? Every newspaper, every tabloid, every magazine writes about the Japanese tennis wonder. All the television shows talk about him. I work in public relations and advertisement. Of course I'll have no choice but to encounter most news about him."

Yumiko's demeanor suddenly turned serious. "And what are you going to do now that he is here, and more likely you'll be socializing with him more often?"

"Of course I'll just go about it like any ordinary day," Fuji answered. "But honestly… I don't know if I can do that."

Yumiko reached out to clasp his hand in empathy. "I… just be careful with your decisions regarding your personal life."

Vibrant cerulean eyes shot open for moment before it settled back to its normal closed form. "Have you seen something nee-san?"

"Just… cherish each day for everything is easily taken from us," Yumiko advised cryptically. "We need the layout samples for the next Addidas campaign this afternoon. Please prepare for the presentation."

It was not out of the ordinary for the oldest Fuji to switch her mood so drastically. Yumiko always had a reason for her actions, and he trusted her fully. Talking to her did help ease up the heavy feeling he has been feeling since the previous night. Not fully but at least he could focus more on his work now.

Fuji was glad when everything became business as usual again for the founders and heads of the Fuji Advertisement Inc. As they switched to their business mode, discussing one project after another he felt himself calmed down.

X

X

X

Ryoma tried to look somewhat interested by the monologue he has been hearing for the past few minutes but he was unsuccessful in stifling the last yawn that went pass his lip. Atobe shot him a piercing glare that could send one his subordinates in the border of terror. But he ignored it, like he normally do, and gave him an apologetic smile to pacify his companion.

Completely mollified by the act and looking over the fact that once again the younger man had easily manipulated his mood, Atobe continued with his lecture.

"As I was saying, the full payment had been received and the deed of this unit should be sent to you tomorrow the latest," Atobe droned on. "This area is convenient and very sought after because everything is in the vicinity…"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryoma interrupted. "It was in the brochures you have given me, it was discussed by the realtors when I met with them, even Buchou made mention of that fact when he picked me up yesterday for the party."

"Ore-sama just want you to understand how much I am being generous to your lowly self," Atobe huffed. "You should be awed by Ore-sama's generosity!"

Ryoma threw a sardonic look at Atobe before replying, "Generosity? Need I remind you the amount you have set for this unit?"

Atobe returned the favor by sending him a smirk. "And considering the fact that I slashed a couple of zeros… I'd say Ore-sama is pretty generous, you cheapskate!"

"Gee, thanks monkey king" Ryoma said in a mocking tone.

They settled in the sofa of Ryoma's brand new fully furnished living room. Ryoma gave the room another look-over, a satisfied smile gracing his lips. The smile was not lost to his companion, and Atobe hid a smile of his own.

It had baffled him at first when in one of their meetings in the US the younger man suddenly asked him out of the blue for informations about a probable residential unit he could buy. What was more bizarre was how specific he was with the location. Ryoma had asked for a place in the center of metropolitan Tokyo, where everything was just a walking distance away, including the premiered shopping malls, parks and the hospital.

Atobe had wanted to pry, as his nature normally dictates him so. He had wanted to know the reason that made the youngest grand-slam title holder, the youngest number one ranked tennis player, decide to leave the land of opportunity and settle back in Japan. He wanted to know what will become of his career, since the sudden move coincided with an announcement of a temporary leave in the tennis circuit.

He had wanted to ask, God, he still wanted to, but the younger man made it next to impossible to dig in deeper. Everytime he opened the subject Echizen had another one of his witty diversion tactics and it was not until later that Atobe would realize that he had evaded the inquiry once again.

Ryoma watched the emotions danced in the dark blue eyes of the CEO of Atobe Groups with underlying amusement. He knew what was bothering the older man, and he relished the fact that he could rile one of the most powerful men in all of Japan. It was easy enough to read his former rival, since he had learned from the best.

His mind returned to the party last night and he felt the familiar fluttering feeling whenever he thought of anything that had remotely to do with Fuji. It had felt really good to see him again after all these year, after he had left Japan to pursue his tennis career and other things.

As if reading his mind Atobe brought out the party the previous night.

"It was fun," Ryoma replied to the query. "It was really nice to see them all again after so many years."

"Hmn… you could have kept in touch with them, you know," Atobe announced. "What took you so long to go back here?"

"My dreams?" Ryoma supplied. "Maybe the chance to be famous and all?"

Atobe scoffed at that. "You are no fame seeker Echizen. You have to do better than that to pacify my curiosity."

Since the real reason for his move was known only to a couple of people, specifically his parents, cousin and one certain sempai he just repeated the excuse he had given to other people.

"I need to rest for a little bit. I know that the decision is all sudden but the physical and mental exhaustion has been getting to me."

Atobe frowned at the answer. It was a really good reason, a really realistic grounds for his temporary hiatus. He knew for a fact how tiring the constant travels and tournaments and endorsements and whatever the younger man had been engaged to the past several years. It would have taken its toll on anyone, and Echizen Ryoma was not an exception. And yet…

And yet the reason didn't sound the whole truth. He couldn't put his finger yet but he knew there was more to the decision than he was admitting. His curiosity was eating him, but Atobe knew that he wouldn't get anything from him anymore so he dropped the topic for the time being.

"I'll be going now brat. The world needs me," Atobe stated as he reached over for his coat.

Ryoma rolled his eyes as he stood up to see his visitor out. He handed him his briefcase and they walked the short distance to the door in relative silence. He stole a glance at the solemn profile of the other man and guilt tugged at his heart. The worry was genuine, and he loathed that he was forced to lie to him. But Ryoma couldn't, wouldn't, reveal his main reason until the right time comes. As Atobe walked out the door and made his way to the elevator Ryoma's voice stopped him.

"Atobe, one of the real reasons why I'm back… I'm not afraid anymore."

It took some time for the CEO to grasp the meaning of the younger man's words. When he did realized what he had meant the doors were already closed, preventing the younger man from seeing the incredulous look adorned on Atobe's face.

TBC…

* * *

This turned out harder than I thought. I couldn't come up with a good follow up to the prologue… But my goal was reached, since I made it cleat here how much of their feelings for each other is still intact, at least when Fuji is concerned. The next chapter would be better, since there will be more interaction between the two. Fuji and Ryoma do bring out the best and worst of each other… hmn…

Thank you for reading the first chapter of **Promised Tomorrow**. Any comments or suggestions are welcome so feel free to post a review or send me a PM.

Until next time!

**nicki-gurl**


	3. Chapter Two: The Reverse

**Summary:** When Ryoma returned to Japan Fuji couldn't help but notice how much their youngest changed. Getting involved with the tennis prodigy made Fuji realize how much he himself has changed. Once again he felt thrilled, alive… happy. But all good things had to end, and sometimes one doesn't get the happy ending one desire…

**Rating:** T for adult contents, but nothing really that explicit yet. It might go up in the future if I decide to write lemons

**Pairings:** This is a thrill pair, meaning Ryoma x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. This chapter is fairly safe. No real adult contents to be worried about.

**AN:** I'm happy that many have read this story. To those who reviewed **Promised Tomorrow** I would like to extend my heartfelt gratitude.

… and with that I give you the second chapter of **Promised Tomorrow**. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**PROMISED TOMORROW**

**Chapter Two: The Reverse**

* * *

The life in Tokyo went by unhindered. It was almost the end of the summer season in Japan. The heat was still wreaking havoc to the general population of the city, but the gradual lowering of the sweltering temperature was not lost to the people. On this one fine day one Fuji Syuusuke could be found seeking the comforts of the shades the healthy looking tree was casting on the side.

He looked over the progress of his team as they did a photo shoot with the beauty of the nature as their background. Vaguely, fleetingly, he remembered the time when he was the one to touch the camera, to arrange the lenses and look thorough them, to focus in his subject and create art with a small push of his finger.

But that was then. That was the past. As the time flitted by he realized that holding a camera in his hand, the one thing that could bring joy to him no matter what, became a bane in his life. He could not hold a camera, snapping away one picture after another, and create the serenity and beauty he had vowed all his pictures would be. He could not, not when he had lost the ability to see the beauty. Everything couldn't satisfy his senses. Everything wasn't enough. Everything couldn't compare to the beauty he had once knew, the happiness he had once experienced.

His mussing was interrupted when his assistant handed him one of the proposed layouts for his opinion. He advised them to change the color concept to blend in with the theme and approved the layout. He looked back at the work of his crew and he felt the same old longing in his heart. For what, he wasn't really sure.

"So this is what you've been doing Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji turned sharply to see a very familiar figure just a few feet away. He schooled his feature as not reveal his inner turmoil. Not to anyone, and especially not to this man.

"Saa.. Echizen! What a nice surprise," Fuji lied. "What brings you here?"

"I live a couple of blocks away," Ryoma answered. "I just came out to buy something."

"I see…" Fuji drawled.

"Yeah," Ryoma mused. "Making good progress with your work?"

Fuji allowed his gaze to return to his people before replying. "Yeah. They're good in what they do."

"Hmn… it seem like they are," Ryoma agreed. "I've seen many of your company's work throughout the years. They've been raved by many prominent people in the US and Europe. Although I did wonder why no works coming from you were ever released."

Fuji looked at him sharply, the civil smile plastered in his face gone. If Ryoma noticed this he made no indication. He silently watched the people bustled around, patiently waiting for the older man to say something back. When Fuji just continued staring at him with sharp blue eyes he shrugged and gave a smile of his own.

"I think I might have overstayed already. I must be interrupting you," Ryoma said, straightening out. "I'll see you around sempai!"

Without waiting for a reply Ryoma started walking away.

x

x

x

Echizen Ryoma remained an enigma he still couldn't decipher.

Just when he thought he had figured out everything about the former Seigaku ace freshman he comes up with unexpected new things that shatters everything else before, may it be on the court or off of it.

As is his protégée Tezuka made it a point to learn how to read the younger boy. It was necessary so that he could gauge the progress and make sure that he wasn't overdoing his strict training of the boy. But every time he thought he had mastered his kouhai he comes around and surprises him again.

Like this time.

"Tezuka-sensei, Mizuru-san seems to be doing quite well after the operation," a nurse beside him said.

"Ah…" was all Tezuka's reply.

Already used to the short responses the nurse continued. "After the bone marrow transplant he's getting more energetic as the day progressed. I think his will to live has returned!"

"I should hope so," Tezuka quipped in.

"Aside from the minor nausea he feels from time to time he seemed to be getting better," she added. "You really are a great doctor, sensei!"

Tezuka nodded and proceeded towards his office, thinking about the nurse's words. He had heard it number of times, from colleagues in the medical society and from patients he had successfully treated. He had won various recognitions for his seemingly genius in the field of medicine. But sometimes, when things mattered to him personally, a small grain of uncertainty creeps up to him and tries to overpower him.

"Great doctor, huh?" he wondered out loud. "I hope I can really be a good doctor to my patient"

x

x

x

"Ryoma, dear, are you sure you want to stay here alone? The house is not that far from here anyway, and I will feel much better if you just live there instead of here."

Ryoma smiled at the women in front of him. "I'm really okay here mom. I don't want you guys hounded by the press if they found out I'm back in Japan. They know our house. It's much better if I stay here. They won't easily get pass the security of the building."

Rinko's frown eased a little, but not completely. She knew the real reason why his son chose to stay away from their house, but she wasn't going to voice it out loud. It was a touchy subject to them, even now, and she would rather not upset her son.

"Just make sure you visit us as often as possible. Eat all the right foods, and make sure you drink all the stuff Tezuka-san has given you. I hear that often enough from Keigo-kun whenever he drops off another contract for me to look over."

"I know mom, don't worry. I won't let my body deteriorate. I'm just resting, but I won't be idle. I'm too much of an athlete," Ryoma assured his mother. "And monkey-king is just being his busy-body self as always."

A sigh escaped the Echizen matriarch. "By the way, your dad will arrive tomorrow afternoon. He said he couldn't get a flight out of the US today, so he had to settle for tomorrow."

"Is niisan coming with him?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoga said he'll stop by here on his way to London next week. He couldn't get free from his prior engagements."

Ryoma laughed at his brother's predicament. "Who knew he'll be the one following after your footsteps mom? How's he doing in the firm, by the way?"

Rinko grinned at her son. "He still sucks a little bit at civil related cases, but he has improved a lot on his litigation. I guess the Echizen arrogance does have its advantages." Ryoma shared his mother's mirth.

Echizen Ryoga, a man making a name for himself inside the court of justice and Echizen Ryoma, a man giving hell inside the court of tennis. Like parents, like sons, many people have commented. Rinko has heard people countless of times say how lucky the Echizens are for having such successful predecessors in their midst.

But as Rinko opened the door to their home, the silence greeting her, a thought passed through her head, one she had wondered more than once.

_I'd rather have my boys become normal people if it means they'll be okay forever._

TBC…

* * *

OMG, I finished a chapter? This is a miracle!

Thank you to Konomi-sensei for making Shin TeniPuri, and allowing it to become an anime as well! I just watched the first episode today and I'm like, OMG! My TeniPuri fandom is back!

My muses have finally made their way back to me, and now all the plots are starting to make sense again. Thank you to the people who did not gave up on me, and hounded me endlessly for updates. I'm beginning with this one and hopefully I'll be finished with the revisions and the newest chapters of my other stories by next week.

Please continue to support my stories. TeniPuri is my ultimate anime fandom, and I will work very hard in promoting it once again. Until the next chapter!

**nicki-gurl **


End file.
